


A demon catch

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Black butler short
Kudos: 1





	A demon catch

It was a nice day out, so I suggested we all go out fishing. Some were more excited than others that was for sure,  
`its almost lunch and I haven’t even had a bite` Bard had pretty much given up the minute we got here, which was less than an hour ago. Finnian however was having a grand old time, he hadn’t had a bit either, but he was so happy and chilled. Mey rin however sat there so tense,  
`Mey rin what`s wrong? Do you want to do something else like go for a walk? ` me speaking to her shook her up and made her blush,  
`oh no I’m just fine milady, I`m really enjoying myself I am` she looked even worse now, but I think this was normal for her.  
Ciel had it worst than all of us, Sebastian suggested they ask Elizabeth to come along for the day, which made us all quiver a little. But no one had the guts to mention such a thing in front of him,  
`oh Ciel. Its so nice for us to be out together, mu future husband providing dinner. This is so much better than shopping! ` Ciel had the most to prove at the moment as Lizzie expected him to catch a fish which at the moment seemed very unlikely. After giving Sebastian a quick glance, I imagine to help him out, Sebastian excused himself and walked of.   
After 10 minutes or so Ciel`s line started to tug, all attention was now on him. Lizzie screamed in delight as Ciel stood up and attempted to reel the beast in, so Bard and Finny grabbed hold of Ciel`s rod and began to pull, something big was splashing around in the water. We had all gone to Ciel`s side all but Sebastian and soon enough the creature began to surface above the water, its head was the size of my foot, the thing was monstrous as they attempted to pull it up. With one last tug, the monster flew out of the water and landed in front of Sebastian`s feet, Lizzie bolted to Ciel and gave him a rib crushing hug whilst we all celebrated with his catch.


End file.
